


Finding You fr (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Plot, Sweet/Hot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: «Eh bien, mec tu pourrait juste utiliser ton cul et obtenir le cash pour les rembourser» avait dit SehunOu quand Jongin est inondé de dettes et que Yukhei était plus que prêt a l'aider pour qu'il puisse résousdre son problème.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 177





	Finding You fr (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

**Author's Note:**

> La traduction d'un oneshot que j'avais déjà publié ici en anglais💛

"Desabille toi" l'ordre claqua subitement.

Regarder Jongin enlever ses vêtements un par un était un pur délice en soi, il était si sensuel que ça donnait presque l'eau a la bouche et Yukhei était plus que prêt afin de toucher chaque parcelle de Jongin mais il voulait savourer chaque instant qu'il passerait avec son magnifique et bel homme..Son ... Yukhei se moqua intérieurement de cette pensée, il était déjà si possessif de Jongin sans rien avoir fait encore.

Après s'être débarrassé du dernier vertement qui couvrait son corps, Jongin était assis là sur le lit, nu, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de son corps, ses mains posées sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La vue devant Yukhei était époustouflante, à couper le souffle.

Le corps magnifique de Jongin assis sur le matela drappé de soie satiné rouge du grand lit était plus addictif que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Yukhei ne pouvait pas réprimer le sourire qui fleurissait sur son propre visage.

"Tu va me rejoindre ou bien tu m'as amené ici juste afin de jouer le spectateur?" Jongin dit , interrompant ainsi fil de ses pensées.

Yukhei rigola "Oh donc tu est aussi impatient que ça mon petit chaton?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" Il y avait un léger rougissement qui se dessina sur les joues de Jongin, ce dernier inclina la tête dans l'espoir de couvrir son embarrassement grâce à sa frange "Je suis plus âgé que toi ne l'oublie pas". Même si son visage était abaissé et couvert par ses mèches de cheveux soyeuses, il y avait un soupçon apparent de rose qui se frayait un chemin sur ses joues et ses oreilles.

Bien sûr que Jongin était impatient, cet homme dépassait et allait au delà de ses attentes initiales mais se faire prendre aussi facilement qu'un amateur était tellement embarrassant pour lui.

Passant par des problèmes financiers, Jongin n'avait pas pu trouver un emploi convenable afin de l'aider à payer toutes les dettes qui s'étaient accumulées sur son dos.

«Eh bien, mec tu pourrait juste utiliser ton cul et obtenir le cash pour les rembourser» avait dit Sehun lorsque leur groupe d'amis c'était réuni et essayait de trouver une solution a son problème. Il plaisantait, bien sûr qu'il plaisantait. Mais plus Jongin essayait de balayer cette solution de sa tête et plus il ne pouvait se resoudre à penser à une autre façon de se sortir de ce problème.

Et comme le hazard fesait si bien les choses cette soi-disant solution était apparu sous la forme du jeune et attirant cousin de Yifan, Yukhei, nul autre que l'héritier de la société Wong. "Je peux t'aider si tu veux" avait dit Yukhei quand tout le monde était occupé à discuter entre eux et que Jongin s'était perdu dans ses pensées le sortant ainsi de ses rêveries

Jongin se souvient de l'avoir vu plusieurs fois chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à sa tante et se faisait traîner par Yifan lorsque leurs amis se rencontraient. Lui et Jongin n'ont même pas beaucoup interagi pour commencer, alors pourquoi était-il prêt à l'aider? Mais refuser une offre pareille serait stupide, le montant d'argent que Yukhei avait offert lui suffirait pour payer ses dettes et si Yifan lui faisait confiance, il le pourrait bien aussi. Encore mieux que la prostitution pour un étranger.

Ça allait le faire, Jongin devrait juste coucher avec lui et ensuite tout se terminerait. Ce ne serait pas aussi difficile que ça n'est-ce pas?

Et pourtant, quand le moment propice était enfin venu, il se retrouva à agir comme une personne inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, Jongin n'était pas vierge pas le moins du monde, il n'était ni immaculé ni chaste. Maintenant que le moment crucial était arrivé, sa confiance avait commencé a lui glisser entre les doigts, perdrant son assurance et se présentant comme un livre ouvert devant l'autre homme, être appelé par de petits mignons surnoms ne l'avait pas aidé, pas du tout.

«Ressaisi toi Jongin, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être». Il laissa échapper un soupir inaudible.

Yukhei trouva la réaction de Jongin adorable, il ne s'y attendait pas dutout ce qui lui donna envie d'en savoir plus, connaître d'avantage les facettes enfouites que Jongin cachait, arrivant à retirer ces plus profonds aspects de Jongin de sa coquille.

Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers le lit.

Montant dessus devant Jongin, admirant toujours chaque parcelle de ce beau corps qui s'offrait devant lui, les mains suivant son regard précurseurs d'actes plus intimes qui allaient bientôt suivre.

On aurait dit que le corps de Jongin était sculpté par les dieux, son teint bronzé baignée par le soleil brillait sous la faible lumière de la pièce, il émanait de lui un parfum enivrant et pourtant si doux comme le miel, Yukhei ne savait pas si c'était un parfum qu'il portait ou sa douce fragrance naturelle.

Jongin était sublime. Son visage était parfait, ses lèvres plein et rosées ressemblant à des pétales de roses, des pommettes hautes et un nez bien défini qui allait si bien avec son visage.

Les yeux ambrés de Jongin qui ressemblaient à celles d'un chiot le regardaient analysant et anticipant chacun de ses mouvements, Yukhei ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être aussi sensuellement dévastateur avec cette aura sexy tout en émanant cette pureté et de l'innocence incommensurable.

Quand il avait vu Jongin pour la première fois, il ne pensait pas avoir vu une personne plus belle que ça au part avant et pourtant, en face de lui, il était presque entrain de perdre la tête puisque Jongin était encore plus radieux et magnifique de près. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait obtenu cet être éthéré pour lui-même.

Yukhei traîna son doigt du haut de la colonne vertébrale de Jongin, passant par le bas de son dos, vers la crevasse entre ses fesses et s'arrêta seulement quand il atteignit l'anneau de son entrée en le taquinant légèrement, frottant son doigt contre la peau sensible près de son trou ce qui fit frissonner Jongin, ce dernier mis sa main sur le pectoral de Yukhei attrapant le tissu de sa chemise et la froissant sans même se rendre compte de son geste.

Son trou commençait déjà à se deflexir et a se flexir de lui-même, Jongin prit une grande inspiration enivrée par la sensation et anticipant davantage les prochains actes que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui allait entreprendre.

"Tu es tellement sensible babe", dit Yukhei en riant doucement à cause de l'empressement de Jongin, content qu'il ne soit pas le seul voullant impatiemment plus. "si mignon" il laissa échapper les paroles avant de déposer un baisé sur la tête de Jongin.

Saisissant le menton de Jongin, il lui fit pencher la tête. Et puis, leurs lèvres se recontrairent.

Le baiser était un enivremant, une révélation, une transformation, une extasie.

Il l'embrassa doucement au début, puis avec une gradation rapide d'intensité qui fit que Jongin s'accrocha à lui comme la seule chose qui existait dans ce monde a cet instant. Sa bouche insistante séparait ses lèvres tremblantes, ce qui en faisait une promesse silencieuse de plus qui allait très vite venir.

Cela avait commencé comme un doux baiser, pas aussi invasif qu'un baiser avec la langue, mais pas aussi chaste qu'un chaste baiser. Ce baiser était doux, chaud, rassurant. C'était presque comme une caresse qui créait des étincelles sur leurs lèvres. Peu à peu l'atmosphère se chauffa par leur empressement, désireux d'en obtenir plus l'un de l'autre, tout ce que l'autre avait à offrir en ce moment d'intimité qui ne leur appartenait qu'à tout les deux.

Jongin avait mis ses bras autour du cou de Yukhei et s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses sens étaient submergés d'émotions à cause du baiser, Jongin avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer de coton et de douceur et c'était tellement bon. Yukhei l'enveloppa de ses bras tout en approfondissant le baiser, il sentit des palpitations traverser ses veines et tout son corps dû à l'exitement.

Ils bougèrent tous les deux de sorte que Jongin soit maintenant assis sur les genoux de Yukhei, ses mains glissant des hanches de Jongin à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en les caressant. Jongin laissa échapper un gémissement entre leurs bouches en tirant doucement sur les cheveux de Yukhei. Le baiser, les caresses et leur contact physique en général le rendait fou.

Leurs respirations saccadées, à bout de souffle, sentant le souffle chaud de chacun tomber sur les lèvres de l'autre. C'était enivrant.

Rompant le baiser en se regardant droit dans les yeux sans briser le contact, Yukhei poussa Jongin sur le matelas se penchant sur lui pour déposer des baisers papillon sur sa bouche tandis que Jongin avait mis ses mains sur le dos de son partenaire qui était encore entièrement vêtu comparé à Jongin, en attendant et désirant plus, son cœur battant la chamade , prêt à éclater à cause de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il était prêt à être débauché, corrompu, détruit par cet homme sans se soucier d'autre chose. Il tira sur le vêtement de Yukhei, espérant que cela lui ferait comprendre qu'il en voulait clairement plus.

S'écartant, Yukhei lui sourit, il brossa les mèches de cheveux couvrant les yeux de Jongin en caressant sa joue. Jongin se laissa aller à cette caresse si douce et au confort penchant sa tête vers la mains de Yukhei pour plus de contact sans même se rendre compte de son propre geste.

Yukhei était stupéfait il le trouvait bien trop adorable et ne pouvait se contenir. Le contact était brisé. Jongin suivit les mains de Yukhei avec ses yeux remarquant qu'il déboutonnait enfin sa chemise. La retirant. il admira les muscles saillants des biceps et des pectoraux de l'homme en face de lui rouler après avoir été exposé. Jongin posa une main hésitante sur les abdos toniques et saillants de Yukhei, sentant la fermeté des muscles sous ses doigts.

"Termine le boulot bébé" dit Yukhei, sortant Jongin de sa rêverie.

Jongin déglutit avant de glisser ses doigts vers la ceinture de Yukhei déboutonnant son pantalon et le faisant glisser vers le bas. Yukhei se déplaça pour l'aider dans sa tâche jettent son pantalon quelques part au pied du lit, son boxer suivant de près.

"Tu veux que je te suce?" Jongin demanda ne voulant pas paraître précipité mais échoua lamentablement en essayant de cacher son impatience, Yukhei sourit tout en s'approchant de lui

"Fait ce qu'il te plaira ma jolie poupée"

Jongin prit le sexe de Yukhei dans ses mains en le massant légèrement, il était tellement gros, Jongin avait hâte de le sentir enfoui en lui. Il déposa un biaisé sur le haut de son sexe puis lécha la tête avant de commencer à le sucer.

Yukhei posa sa main sur la tête de Jongin fesant glisser ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux soyeuses. Il se sentait beaucoup trop excité pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'avoir le haut de sa bite taquiné, allait-il vraiment survivre à toute la fellation venant de ce Dieu de la séduction si ça continuait comme ça.

Il regarda les lèvres de Jongin engloutir son sexe comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. La chaleur émanant de sa bouche et l'enveloppant lui donnait des frisson de bien être parcourant tout son corp. Il n'a jamais vu quelque chose de plus péccamineux et de plus séduisant que cela.

Jongin était bien trop envoûté pour se soucier que l'autre homme était entrain d'observer chacun de ses actes. Le poids du sexe de Yukhei était si bon sur sa langue.  
Yukhei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner une petite mouvement de hanche dans la bouche de Jongin, ce qui fit relever les yeux de Jongin vers lui et l'expression que Jongin vit sur le visage de Yukhei de pur plaisir augmenta son assurance.  
Se sentant plus confiant, Jongin est allé plus loin, voulant plaire à l'homme, le laissant ressentir le plus de plaisir possible pour une raison quelconque dont Jongin ne voulait pas y penser en cet instant. Il attrapa les testicules de Yukhei en les malaxant et en les stimulant avec ses doigts. En descendant pour les lécher et le raphé qui sépare les deux.

"Jongin .." lâcha Yukhei avec un grognement

Jongin prit à nouveau sa bite en balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se senti être arrêté par les mains de Yukhei, le sexe glissant de l'intérieur de sa bouche, le bout reposant sur ses lèvres roses et pécheresses les enduisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, il regarda le visage de Yukhei, voyant l'homme au-dessus de lui le regardant avec des pupilles dilatées son toraxe prouvant qu'il essayait de rattraper son souffle et de se calmer.

Jongin sourit et lécha le liquide qui était peint sur ses lèvres avec un mouvement lent de sa langue.

Yukhei trouva l'assertivité de Jongin immensément attirante, il ne pouvait en avoir assez de lui, de tout son être.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est difficile pour moi de ne pas te prendre et te baiser maintenant sans restrictions"

"Et bien personne ne te retient", lui a dit Jongin.

Et c'était tout ce que Yukhei avait besoin de savoir.

Il arriva au niveau de Jongin dévorant une fois de plus ces lèvres gourmandes, embrassant son menton, sa mâchoire, venant à son cou tout en le faisant s'ettendre sur les draps en dessous, sans se séparer de lui.

Jongin posa ses mains sur les larges épaules de Yukhei, profitant de la chaleur combinée émanant de leurs corps quand Yukhei se plaça entre ses jambes.

Fesant glisser ses mains du cou de Jongin jusqu'à sa poitrine qui était maintenant parsemée de suçons florissants sur sa peau, commencent a taquiner ses mamelons et obtenant des gémissements de la part de Jongin, admirant sa petite taille marquée quand il l'entoura de ses mains. Yukhei se pencha pour embrasser les deux grains de beauté décorant le ventre de Jongin.  
Jongin était une œuvre d'art, beau, stupéfiant, irréel, étendu ainsi sur les draps avec un regard lubrique dans les yeux. Un regard dirigé vers Yukhei et rien que pour lui. Yukhei pourrait passer toute sa vie à l'admirer.

Respirant légèrement, Jongin demanda sans rompre le contact visuel "où garde tu le lub?" En espérant que ce serait un signal assez clair et suffisant pour que Yukhei sache qu'il était prêt pour la prochaine étape. Pour plus.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Yukhei sauta du lit et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs d'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet avant de retourner à sa position initiale juste entre les jambes de Jongin, positionnant le contenu à côté d'eux.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Jongin prit la bouteille de lubrifiant l'ouvrant et plongea ses doigts dans le gel froid.  
Il vit la surprise se dessinner sur le visage de Yukhei avant que l'anticipation n'en prenne le dessus, ses yeux le regardaient maintenant prudemment anticipant chacun des prochains gestes de Jongin.

À sa surprise, Yukhei ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jongin le fasse lui-même, mais cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être un spectateur de cette scène lubrique qui serait dévoilée devant lui.

"Tu veux le faire ou ... je dois le faire moi-même?" Jongin a demandé avec ces grands yeux brillants d'anticipation en regardant Yukhei

"Essaye de le faire toi même pretty boy. Pour moi"

Ah, et la revoilà encore. Jongin avait baissé les yeux et faisait une petite moue maintenant qui se dessina sur sa bouche. Il semblait qu'il n'en était même pas conscient. Dieu, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi mignon dans une telle situation. Yukhei était prêt à le dévorer.

Approchant ses doigts imbibés près de son entrée, Jongin y glissa un doigt, essayant de s'adapter rapidement à l'intrusion, un autre doigt suivit et il commença à les faire bouger à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait chaud, son cœur battait la chamade, et Yukhei ne voulait pas laisser ses yeux errer ailleurs. Être exposé devant cet homme en particulier le faisait se sentir vulnérable, la coquille qu'il s'était créé afin de cacher ses émotions et de ne pas paraître fragile était entrain de se briser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, Jongin laissa échapper un gémissement. Sur son chemin pour ajouter un troisième doigt, il sentit une grande et chaude main tenir son poignet. Yukhei le regardait avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as fait un superbe travail bébé, laisse-moi faire à partir de maintenant" dit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Jongin

Les doigts enduits de lubrifiant, Yukhei regarda Jongin en attendant son accord, quand Jongin lui fit un signe de la tête, il en pénétra un en Jongin.

Jongin senti qu'il allait perdre la tête, les doigts de Yukhei étaient plus longs que les siens, et c'était tellement bon. Au deuxième doigt, Jongin ne pouvait pas le retenir, sa respiration devint beaucoup plus rapide.

"Je pense que je suis prêt. Tu peux le mettre"

"Pas maintenant, sois patient. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal"

Jongin laissa échapper un gémissement inaudible, Yukhei n'aurait peut-être pas pu le remarquer s'il n'était pas aussi attentif quand il s'agissait de Jongin. Il caressa la hanche de Jongin avec sa main libre afin de l'apaiser.

Un troisième doigt suivit, Jongin plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche faisant de son mieux pour maintenir ses gémissements.

"Je veux t'entendre" lui a dit Yukhei quand il saisissa ses mains et en les emprisonnant juste au-dessus de la tête de Jongin sur l'oreiller, un rougissement bien visible se dessina couvrant maintenant les joues de Jongin.

Bougon ses doigts à l'intérieur et recourbant légèrement de temps en temps, Yukhei trouva la place de sa prostate, la réaction de Jongin quand il la toucha rendit sa conclusion clair. Se contractant sous lui et laissant échapper un halètement et gémissements qu'il ne pouvait retenir, il courba son dos, Jongin était enveloppé par le plaisir. Fondant à cause de ses doigts. Des gémissements beaucoup plus audibles sortant de sa bouche. Ses hanches ont commencé à bouger d'eux-mêmes donnant des coups contre les doigts de Yukhei pendant que l'autre continuait à taquiner sa prostate en la stimulant et en appréciant la réaction de Jongin, comment il s'effondrait, les restrictions oubliées depuis longtemps.

"Sublime. Tu es tellement magnifique" dit Yukhei en tenant la main de Jongin, entrelaçant leurs doigts "est-ce que c'est bon? Tu aime?" Il a demandé

"Yu- Yukhei" appela Jongin resserrer sa prise sur la main de Yukhei

"Oui bébé? Dis-moi ce que tu veux" dit-il en caressent les mains de Jongin grâce à son pouce tout en travaillant toujours les autres doigts de son autre main à l'intérieur de Jongin

"Je te veux. Mets-le. S'il te plait"

Jongin n'avait pas à demander une deuxième fois pour que Yukhei obeisse à sa demande. celui-ci sortit ses doigts de Jongin, voyant l'anneau de son trou se contracter devant lui.

La sensation d'avoir les doigts de Yukhei a l'intérieur lui manquait déjà mais Yukhei ne le laissa pas dans sa misère plus longtemps quand il sentit le sexe de Yukhei contre son entrée. Il n'a même pas remarqué quand Yukhei glissa un préservatif ou comment il avait lubrifié sa bite. Jongin avait l'impression que sa tête était faite de coton.

Yukhei se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres tout en entrant lentement dans Jongin. C'était serré, chaud, agréable, tout ce dont Yukhei avait rêvé. Sentant Jongin se contracter et se serrer par réflexe autour de son sexe, il attendit que Jongin se détende et se fasse à cette nouvelle intrusion qui était bien plus large que les doigts de Yukei, avant de pousser toute sa longueur dans son partenaire tandis que Jongin gémit doucement en essayant de s'adapter à la nouvelle sensation. Yukhei pourrait totalement éjaculer juste à cause de ça.

"So pretty" chuchota Yukhei en brossant doucement les cheveux de Jongin. Cela fit que Jongin se serra autour de lui, il était si faible pour les compliments. Yukhei donna un coup de rein tentatif ce qui a amené Jongin à l'entourer de ses bras. Yukhei donna de lent mouvement de hanches. baiser Jongin l'acte de le faire avec cette personne en particulier était un pur plaisir rien n'y était comparable, Yukhei mordilla la lobe de l'oreille de Jongin et avait pu tirer des gémissements de plaisir non restrincts. Si Yukhei mourait comme ça, il ne le regretterait pas le moins du monde. Absolument pas.

Reprenant un rythme beaucoup plus frénétique et rapide, il était prêt à envoyer Jongin au septième ciel et l'en ramèner, ce qui ne prit pas trop de temps avant que Jongin ne soit absolument enivré criant en octave à cause du plaisir. Yukhei l'adorait absolument. sa voix se fondi avec les bruits obscènes que les couilles de Yukhei fesait en frappaient contre le cul de Jongin à chaque coup de rein. Remplissant ainsi la pièce de gémissements, de halètements, de cris de plaisir.

"Je vais ... Yukhei je .." Jongin a commencé à babiller, il ne pouvait même plus construire de phrases cohérentes, sa tête était brouillée

"Hmm tu peux le faire babe, tu l'as bien mérité" il lui murmura saisissant le sexe de Jongin et l'envelopent de sa mains, Yukhei lui donna quelques coups avant que les muscles de Jongin ne se contractent ejaculant et se libérant dans sa main. Son sexe maintenant mou reposait sur son ventre. 

Yukhei était également proche, sentant l'ocytocine et les hormones inonder son corps. Il ejacula enfui profondément à l'intérieur de Jongin.

S'affalant sur lui, leurs respirations étaient saccadés maintenant. Essayant de réprendre leurs souffles et de se calmer.

Après quelques instants, Jongin se tortilla sous lui en essayant de bouger un peu.

"Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'allonger sur toi, je suis probablement trop lourd. Putain, wow"

Jongin ria face à la réaction soudaine de Yukhei, cet homme dépassait vraiment ses attentes.

"Oui, en effet 'wow'" a répondu Jongin en lui souriant, tendant ses bras.

Yukhei était absolument abasourdi, Jongin le réclamait silencieusement pour des câlins maintenant, l'homme qui c'était tellement rétracté dans sa coquille auparavant. Il était irréel.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se pencha plus près de Jongin, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et réclamant ses lèvres dans un long et savoureux baiser.

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, les bras de Yukhei étaient toujours enroulés autour de Jongin allongé sur son lit et caressant ses mèches soyeuses.  
"Je vais te donner le chèque mais je ne veux vraiment pas que ça se termine, peut-être qu'on peut recommencer, essayer de se connaître plus et voir où tous ça pourrait nous mener"

"Est-ce que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi?" Jongin questionna

Yukhei hocha la tête avec enthousiasme 

"Devenir boyfriends et tout ça?"

"Je veux dire, oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais le plus. Jongin, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je voulais que ça arrive", Yukhei dit en enfouissant son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de Jongin en inhalant son parfum.

"Mais tu étais si calme#, tu n'es jamais venu me voir. Nous avons toujours eu de brèves et courtes conversations"

"Je pensais que tu sortais déjà avec l'autre mec la Chanyeol, ou du moins j'avais entendu que c'est ce qu'il prévoyait de faire quand j'ai posé des questions sur toi a Yifan" Yukhei le regardait maintenant avec un petit froncement de sourcils "pourquoi pense tu que je passais mon temps que je suivait Yifan chaque fois que vous vous rencontriez. Rester collé a lui et endurer ses taquineries constantes était la pire chose"

"Oh mon Dieu!" Jongin était sans voix

Yukhei laissa sortir un rire retentissant à la réaction de Jongin "Mais ça en valait la peine " dit-il avant de laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres "alors est-ce c'est un oui ou..."

"Oui, bien sûr que je le veux" Jongin ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase, juste penser a ce que Yukhei allait dire lui deplaisait infiniment.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yukhei avant que ce dernier ne le serra fort dans ses bras "tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux en ce moment Jongin"

Jongin sourit, une sensation de chaleur et de gaieté s'installant en lui, il embrassa Yukhei en fermant les yeux.

Oui, c'était le meilleur choix qu'il ait jamais fait.


End file.
